petites histoires d'amour
by emery
Summary: petites histoire de couples, d'amour ou de haine, hetero ou gay, mais just deux personne qui ont désespérement besoin l'une de l'autrre


Je cours…

Je cours, encore et encore, sous une nuit noire ou la pluie m'éclabousse à chaque pas. J'ai le regard vide, je ne sais même pas où je vais, je sais juste que je souffre, je n'en peux plus… j'essuie mes larmes du revers de la main en continuant de courir. J'heurte un jeune homme et je m'étale de tout mon long dans la rue. Les passants s'arrêtent prêts à m'aider, mais je me relève et repars aussi précipitamment et que j'étais arrivé, sentant toujours l'eau glisser sous mes ballerines. Je ne veux plus y penser, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal… j'ai tellement mal….

Comme d'habitude, je venais de sortir d'un cours de math épuisant et je m'étais précipité chez Nick pour célébrer les vacances. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on se connaissait, on s'étaient rencontré à une fête, on devaient a peine avoir cinq ou six ans, pas plus… nos mère avaient sympathisé et du jour au lendemain, j'avais du partager mes jeux avec un garnement brun aux yeux clair du nom de Nick brekland, ou nicky. Et nous avons toujours vécu ensemble, puis nous sommes tombé amoureux, enfin c'est ce que je croyais…

Donc j'étais arrivées chez lui, il m'avait ouvert sans son grand sourire des plus beaux jours, et je m'était inquiété. D'un air pensif, il m'avait assuré que tout allait bien, et je m'étais contenté de cette réponse, quelle idiote j'avais été. D'un pas sur j'avais pénétré dans le vestibule puis j'avais enlevé mon manteau tout en laissant mes ballerine sur le parquet impeccablement ciré. Je m'était lové dans ses bras et il n'y avait pas répondu comme d'habitude , il avait a peine serrer ses bras autour de moi, à ce moment-là j'aurais du comprendre. Mais comme toujours je m'étais voilé la face et j'étais partie m'installer dans le canapé du salon, lui demandant de me raconter sa journée. Sa réponse avait été brève « bien » et j'avais commencé mes devoirs, rapidement interrompue par Nick qui me disait que j'allais devoir bientôt partir car il avait quelques chose à faire. Mon étonnement avait vite fait place à la contrariété et marmonnant un vague désolée, j'avais pris mon sac et j'étais partie en lui donnant un baiser. Trop vite en effet, car une heure plus tard je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais laissé mon sac chez lui…

« attention, crie une jeune femme devant moi.

Je l'évite de justesse, perdues dans mes réflexions, je ne l'ai pas vue. Je ne m'excuse pas, continuant de courir , ignorant même le point de coté qui me torture depuis plusieurs minutes. Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche , mais je n'y prête pas attention je veux juste courir… courir pour ne plus oublier…

Un peu au hasard, mes pas me guide jusqu'à la falaise de betom house, sur la bordure de richenster street. Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, mes larmes se mêlant avec l'averse. Le ciel pleure… comme mon cœur..

En me rendant compte que j'avais oublié mon manteau, j'avais décidé d'aller le chercher chez Nick. Durant tout le chemin, son attitude m'avait tracassée, et j'espérais ne pas avoir fait quelques chose de mal. Je l'aimais tellement . j'étais arrivée devant chez lui en une dizaine de minutes j'avais toquée et n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse , je m'étais glissée derrière la maison pour entrer pas derrière. La porte vitrée m'offrait une vue prenante sur ce qui se passait dans le living-room. La, j'ai vu ce que je n'aurais pas du voir, j'ai comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je reste, pourquoi il était si distant.. lui, l'amour de ma vie, il était en train d'embrasser une jeune fille en la serrant dans ses bras. En une seconde mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul faisant tomber un nain de jardin qui se brisa sous l'impact. Nick avait relevé les yeux et avait eu l'air surprit en me voyant. Il s'était détaché prestement de la jeune fille qui semblait totalement perdue. Les larmes creusait des sillons sur mes joues et je suis partie, en courant et j'ai couru encore et encore jusqu'à me retrouvé sur cette falaise. Le vide sous mes pieds est si impressionnant. J'ai envie de sauter pour ne plus souffrir, l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout ma laisser.. adieu terre, adieu vie… adieu…

ça fait une heure que je suis à la recherche de margot, je ne sais pas ou elle est. Elle a mal compris, elle a crut que je la trompais, mais ce n'était pas vrai . la fille c'était ma cousine, Julian, oui on s'est embrassé, je sais que c'est contre nature, mais on fait toujours ça quand on va pas bien .. et la Julian n'allait pas bien… et évidemment, il fallait que margot arrive à se moment là… je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse, je veux qu'elle me laisse le temps de lui expliquer. J'essaye désespérément de la joindre sur son portable mais elle ne réponds pas. Colin m'avait dit qu'il l'avait vue traverser la rue en courant en direction de betom house… j'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de bêtise.. j'ai tellement peur.. je sais qu'elle est fragile, déjà depuis la mort de son père, je suis resté nuit et jour avec elle pour la surveiller. Je l'aime tellement… Margot, je t'en supplie , ne fais pas de bêtise…

je suis presque arrivé, ça y est je la vois.

« margot , je crie en la voyant se rapprocher dangereusement du bord.

Elle se retourne, son visage ravagée par les larmes, même brûlante de chagrin elle reste merveilleusement belle.

« laisse moi tranquille, murmure-t-elle »

« nan margot, je vais tout t'expliquer , je réponds,

des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues.

« tu m'as trahie, tu ma laisser, toi aussi tu ne veux plus de moi… »

je m'approche doucement , je ne suis plus qu'a trois mètres d'elle.

« margot, la fille que tu as vue c'était ma cousine, Julian, tu l'as déjà vue, tu te rappelle ? au mariage de ma mère ! »

ses yeux brillent d'un éclair de lucidité.

« margot… je t'aime.. »

elle me sourit a travers ses larmes mais son pied dérape et elle glisse en arrière.

MARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Elle tombe, ma main effleure la sienne mais elles ne parviennent pas à s'unir !

« Nick, te t'aime aussi.. »

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

La fille que j'aime vient de tomber, je veux mourir aussi mais deux mains me retiennent en arrière, je crie, je hurle, je veux qu'on me laisse, je veux qu'on me la rende !

Nick a grandi maintenant il a une vingtaine d'année soit quatre ans de plus . il a passé son bac avec succès mais il ne sourit plus, son regard reste triste. Chaque soir avant de s'endormir il dit au revoir à celle qui l'aime car elle le guide il le sait… ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Le moment qu'il attends depuis quatre ans déjà, le moment où il va enfin pouvoir rejoindre celle qu'il aime… il a fait plusieurs dépression et du jour au lendemain , il a cassé de pleurer, les médecins en ont conclu a un brusque revirement mais c'est parce que Nick a découvert que margot était toujours là , qu'elle lui parlait …

En tout cas, Nick est près, il s'est rendu en voiture jusqu'à la falaise de betom house et la il s'est assis sur le rebord. Il fixe de ses grands yeux bleus les rocher et le sable fin , et il lui semble encore pouvoir apercevoir le corps de sa dulcinée. Justement celle-ci murmure :

« _il est temps mon amour_ »

lentement , Nick se lève et croisant les bras se laisse tomber en avant. Il sent bien que margot l'accompagne… tout d'un coup au lieu de sentir les rocher lui briser les os , il sent qu'une main douce et fine l'attrape et , levant les yeux, il aperçoit sa belle le guider vers les cieux. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en bas, il aperçoit un jeune homme allongé sur les rochers un mince sourire au lèvres, il ne le reconnaît pas. Lui , il a seize ans et est fou amoureux de sa fiancée. Car c'est sur, dans leur paradis où ils vivront , il seront toujours ensemble à jamais et amoureux pour toujours.

_Je t'aime_ murmurent les deux âmes enlacées…

Note de moua : cette histoire je l'ai écrite pour une personne que j'aime énormément, c'est une de mes amies et sa gentillesse n'a d'égal que son talent, alors ma Cecile, je t'adore..


End file.
